


Total Pain in the Ass

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 3





	Total Pain in the Ass

“So, Maggie calls you daddy now?” Clay asked as Oliver unboxed the PS4. 

“Yeah. New thing. Happened yesterday.” He nodded. “She just blurted it out.” He smiled. “Took us by surprise. But, if you don’t want to call me dad, I’m fine with that.” He assured him. “Promise.” 

Clay nodded. “I mean...I didn’t know if you wanted to be called that.” He shrugged. “Do you?” He asked.

“I want you to be comfortable.” Oliver nodded. “If that means calling me Oliver, that’s fine. If you want to call me dad, I won’t argue with that, either.” He smiled. If Clay did want to call him that, he knew he might get emotional like with Maggie. 

Clay shrugged. “I’ll think about it.” He said softly, not knowing what the right thing was. 

"No rush." Oliver told him, going back to the PS4. "So, it came with a racing game, that okay with you? Or do you want to see what you can buy digitally?"

“Let’s try the racing game.” He nodded. 

* * *

Once you and Laurel were in the kitchen, and Maggie was in the living room peacefully, Laurel looked at you. “So, Daddy?” 

You blushed. “It’s very new. She just blurted it out yesterday.” You explained. “Took us both by surprise. I was honestly worried about how Oliver was going to react.”

“How’d he react? Good, I assume?” She smiled. 

"I told her she should ask if it's okay first. He said he would be honored." You smiled shyly. 

“That’s adorable.” She grinned. “He clearly adores them.”

“He does. I’m not sure what Clay will do.” You shrugged a shoulder. "Oliver said he will be okay either way, but I know part of him hopes he does."

Laurel nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure he does.” She said as the pair of you worked. “I’m sure everyone will be happy no matter what.” She smiled. "So, what're we making?"

“A nice little ham with all the fixings.” You smiled. "Oliver asked Maggie to make sure to save them some." You chuckled 

“I’m sure he’s missing home badly.” She smiled. “And your amazing cooking.” She nudged your shoulder with hers.

“Thanks.” You smiled. “I hope Clay gets better soon.” You sighed. "I hate him being sick."

She nodded. “He’s a champ. He’ll come back quick.” She assured. "And at least it wasn't one of the younger ones?" She noted. 

“True.” You smiled. “Thanks.” You continued prepping things. “Has Tommy given you your gift?” You were curious what he had decided to get her.

“Not yet.” She blushed slightly. "I think we're gonna do something when we get home. A little romantic night."

“Oh no, am I keeping you from that?” You stopped what you were doing and looked at her. "Did you have plans?!"

“No, no. It’s supposed to be a surprise but Tommy talks loudly.” She assured you. "I'm sure you've noticed that."

You nodded. “I have. But surprise or not I don’t want to keep you!” you whined. 

She smiled. “You’re not. I promise. You’re important to us.” She rubbed your arm. 

* * *

Clay woke up in the middle of the night and shook Oliver awake. Oliver was up instantly and looked around. “Yeah?” He looked at him worriedly. “You okay?” 

"I'm hungry." He told him. "And I don't wanna get lost trying to find the kitchen."

Oliver sighed in relief. “Worried me there. Let’s go find you something.” He got up. He was hoping his hunger was a sign that he was on the mend. “Something soft though, okay?” He suggested. "Probably easier to digest."

“Okay.” Clay shrugged and looked around the kitchen for a moment. “Do you have instant mashed potatoes?” He asked, hopeful. "Mom likes the flavored ones in bags." 

"Uh, sorry, buddy." He chuckled. "Ice cream instead?" 

“Well, I can’t really turn down ice cream.” Clay smiled. "What was it like growing up rich?" He asked as Oliver got a couple bowls out. 

“I grew up a bit entitled, not going to lie.” Oliver nodded. “Got everything I always wanted without earning it.” He explained. "I was a total pain in the ass." 

Clay grinned. “I could kinda picture that.” He chuckled. “What changed?” 

Oliver sighed. "The island changed me."

Clay widened his eyes. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean for you to bring that up.” He said honestly. "I know it's a hard topic. I googled it…" He admitted. 

“Yeah? That’s okay, buddy. Don’t worry.” He handed him his ice cream. "It's gotten a lot better. First year back I shut people out, but Laurel and Tommy really helped. Along with my family "

Clay nodded. “I’m glad you had them as friends.” He smiled. "They're awesome. I'm glad mom had them, too."

“I wouldn’t have met you guys otherwise.” He chuckled. 

"And we'd still be with Dad…" Clay looked away. "I'm glad we met you." He said softly. "I hated seeing mom so upset."

Oliver looked at him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He said gently. "I hope things have gotten better."

“Yeah. I’m not afraid of mom getting hit anymore.” He sighed. 

"What?" He asked, furrowing his brows. "I didn't think he'd been hitting her?" 

Clay shook his head. "No, I was scared he was going to." He played with his ice scream. "And I know what she meant when she said Logan is dad's." He shrugged. "I'm not stupid. I mean, I watch TV… Dunno what it's called, but I've seen people on TV mention stuff." He sighed. “I never told her anything but I knew he would eventually hit her.” He muttered. "I didn't want to worry her more." 

Oliver swallowed. “That must have been hard.” How the hell was a now 10 year old handling this?!

“It was. Especially because Maggie was little.” He sighed. "I was glad I didn't think he'd hit her… is that bad?" 

“Bad? No.” Oliver sat his bowl down. “Can I hug you?” He asked, wanting to protect Clay from those memories, but unable to. Now he understood Clay not being sure about calling him dad. He didn't associate it with anything good.

Clay nodded. “Sure.” He opened his arms. "Thanks for listening " He said as Oliver pulled him close. "Can you not tell Mom?"

“Sure, buddy.” He squeezed him. "It'll just be between us."

“Thanks.” He sighed in relief. "It means a lot."

“You mean a lot.” He kissed his head. "You, your mom, your sister, and your brother mean more than you know."

“I can tell. You’re here with me.” He sniffled. “Can I have another scoop?” He asked, making Oliver chuckle.

“You got it.” He went to refill his bowl. "We'll sleep in if you want, too." 

“I usually do.” He smiled. Sitting back down, he felt a lot better. 

Oliver ruffled his hair and finished his own bowl off. "One more race before we go back to sleep?"

“Okay!” Clay smiled. 

* * *

Maggie had nodded off while Oliver read to her, and Logan had woken up minutes later. He had been able to see them both, but told you he already missed holding them. Laurel and Tommy were using Clay's room for the night, and you were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. You missed your fiancé and son so much. You hoped that come morning, Clay would be feeling a lot better. It wasn’t the same with him gone. 

Logan started to fuss, letting you know it was time to nurse. You stood and were grateful for the small distraction. Scooping him up, you moved to sit on the bed. "You're gonna be a big brother one day, and I'm gonna look at you and remember these nights." 

He kicked in your arms and made noises. You chuckled when he laughed as he nursed, making a mess. 

“You’re cute.” You giggled. “Taking after your daddy.” You played with his little feet.

He giggled more and kicked at you. He kept himself entertained until he started to get sleepy again.

You rocked him and rubbed his back, thankful he was healthy. Especially with what you had gone through with Claire. You kissed the top of his head before laying him back down. She had taken a plea deal, sparing you from a trial. You didn’t think you’d wanted to go through that. Or had been able to. You were grateful for Laurel and her dad. Letting out a soft sigh, you went to try to get some sleep. Just as you closed your eyes, you heard your door open. "Mommy? Can I sleep in here?" Maggie asked 

You turned your head. “Yeah, climb on in.” You agreed. "You can be my cuddle buddy tonight." You smiled 

“Yay!” She hugged you as she laid down. "Night, mommy." She yawned.

“Night, baby.” You kissed her head. 

* * *

You woke up a few more times before morning, chuckling when you saw just the very top of Maggie's head sticking out from under the blanket. “So cute.” You whispered to yourself. You quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Oliver.

Oliver got it instantly and sent one back of a sleeping Clay. Smiling, you chuckled and replied.  _ Still miss your bedhead next to me 😜 _

_ MY bed head? Yours beats mine!  _ He teased.  _ But it's cute 😏😉 _

You giggled.  _ You’re cuter 😘 _ while you missed him, getting to flirt like this was fun. It was like you were starting off dating again. 

_ I dunno. I think we should compare. Send a selfie? 😇 _ You could picture his face and grinned. You took a quick one and sent it to him with a heart. You didn't have to wait long for his reply.  _ My fiance 😍  _

_ Hey! Where’s mine? 😘 _ You replied playfully, getting one a moment later.  _ Yummy 😏 _ You sent him back. 

_ Speaking of yummy, wish I was in bed with you!  _

_ Me, too. Soon!  _ You sent.  _ Then we can practice making the next Queen 😜  _

_ Don’t tease meeeee.  _ You could hear his whine. It made you giggle.  _ So mean.  _

_ 😘😇  _ You replied sweetly. It was the perfect way to start your morning.  _ Why don't we plan for when he's 3, or potty trained, whichever comes first? _

_ But plenty of practice before right? :) _

You shook your head, grinning.  _ As much as we can, Mr. Queen!  _

_ I neeeeed to be home!  _ He sent.  _ It feels like I've been away for ages!! _

_ It has been a few days…  _ You told him shyly. You never thought you'd ever reach the point of missing sex after everything, but you did. Oliver made it perfect. 

* * *

Oliver bit his lip and sighed. He missed you so much. So much! He grew so attached to you. He liked being home, doing nothing more than playing with the kids. It was his favorite place to be.  _ I'm cuddling you and the kids so much when we get home. After presents 😂 _

_ And kisses 🥺  _ You told him. 

He smiled.  _ So many kisses.  _

_ Good. How are you feeling, mister?  _ You hoped a lot better.

_ Sore but nothing I’m not used to.  _ He replied, and you could all but hear him sighing.  _ And before we head home (hopefully later today!), did you want me to keep the PS4 at my mom’s?  _

You thought about it for a while.  _ For now? See how it works.  _ You suggested, not wanting him to completely ignore the family for games. 

_ Works for me!  _ He agreed.  _ We played a bunch of racing games last night. It came with it. I was hoping to take him out for a guy’s day soon? Then the next day take Maggie out for a daddy/daughter day? _

* * *

You beamed.  _ Sounds perfect. I’m sure they’d both enjoy that.  _ You glanced at Maggie before adding.  _ She’ll be bringing Odette. As she is cuddling her in her sleep atm.  _

_ Tea party for three then.  _ He told you sweetly. You melted at that. 

_ You’re making me miss you even more!  _ You said quickly, looking up when you heard Logan.  _ Our boy is up ❤️ _

_ Picture? 🥺 _

Smiling, you got out of bed and went to scoop him up. You took a selfie with him before moving to the changing table to get him into a fresh diaper. Once he was changed, you sent it to Oliver.  _ Hi, Daddy 🥰 _

_ 😍😍😍😍 I’m goo.  _ His reply made you giggle.  _ Tell him no learning anything while I'm not home 😜 _

_ I told him. Didn’t seem happy 😜 _ You teased him.  _ I saved you some ham, potatoes, and veggies, by the way. And some pie 🥧 I told Tommy hands off 😂  _

_ I’ll fight him if he doesn’t!  _

You giggled, knowing he would do that exactly.  _ Such children. _ You teased.  _ He knows my pie is all for you 😜😉  _

_ All mine! 😇  _ You just pictured the grin on his face. 

* * *

Oliver thought back to the conversation with Clay last night, and was more thankful than ever that you got out. He was sure things would have only gotten worse overtime. His mind went to the worst case scenario. He rubbed his face, thankful Mark was gone. He just hoped that you never found it was him that caused it. He wouldn’t be prepared for your reaction. Ever. The thought of losing you and the kids killed him. 

He sat up and decided to go make breakfast in hopes of making the day pass. If Clay's fever stayed away all day, he'd double check with you that they could be home by dinner. He crossed his fingers that would be the case. He wanted to cuddle his girls and youngest son. 

A few hours passed until Clay came down to eat. “Feeling hot?” Oliver asked. 

Clay shook his head. “Just tired.” He shrugged. "And kinda hungry."

“Well, I have some waffles waiting for you.” Oliver smiled. "Made them myself. And my mom is gonna try to talk to our old cook to get the recipe for that stuffed french toast." 

He brightened. “Sweet! That’s going to be awesome.” He was really looking forward to trying it. 


End file.
